


Goodnight phan

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Goodnight Moon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: Just a cute little fic





	

In the colorful room  
With cameras and more  
And a sound of laughter  
That Can be heard through the door  
There's two best friends  
Who wish they where more  
But they don't know  
So they wont let it show

But Sitting on Phils bed  
They begin to feel sleepy  
So they lay down their heads  
The boys still didn't know  
They felt same about each other  
And without knowing  
their feelings begin showing  
So goodnight Phil  
goodnight dan  
Goodnight to our little phan

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
